Flexible and rigid tubing may have formed ends for use in coupling the tube to a fitting or to another tube. Flexible tubing may, for example, have flared ends to be joined to a flexible or rigid tube or fitting. A flared tube may be joined without a bushing and/or a nut. The inner diameter of the flare may be sized to accept and be joined to the outer diameter of a tube or fitting. The end of rigid tubing may be formed into a flare or flange.
In the case of flexible tubing, the ends may be formed into flares using “cold flare” tools or heated flare tools. Cold flare tools use pressure alone to shape a tube end into a flare. Heated flare tools may unevenly heat the end of a tube and may use a flare form inserted into the tube to form a flare. Shaped tube end flares made by these methods may, due to the elastic memory of the tube, lose their shape at normal operating temperatures and pressures. In the case of rigid tubing, the ends may be formed, for example, into flanges by a pressure molding apparatus.